


【维勇】Yuri ♂ On Ice

by erjibei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erjibei/pseuds/erjibei
Summary: *维勇R18*一辆浇冰车*一切技术动作相关均属胡扯





	【维勇】Yuri ♂ On Ice

勇利做了一个湿哒哒的梦。  
温泉里水雾含糊了一切，维克托和自己在水里紧紧贴在一起，耳边的人痒痒的说着点什么，听不清、听不懂。温泉热的很，下体传来阵阵饱胀感……勇利感觉身体情不自禁的扭动着，想接近、想逃避……  
醒来发现内裤一片湿粘。怔怔的回忆着梦境，心如乱麻，太糟了，怎么可以做这种梦，怎么可以对维克托……  
更糟的是当他想要忘掉梦境，却发现自己并不情愿。

随之而来的是一整天的魂不守舍。Eros吗？怎么会不懂……  
与其说是不懂，不如说是不想承认自己早已懂了……

通透的冰面布满洁白的划痕，四下蜿蜒交织成网。冰场的大灯晃晃的照着，刺眼到使人忘记此刻的室外天色已晚。  
整日的训练示范让维克托有些吃不消，现在他半靠在冰场的围墙外注视着勇利，勇利的Eros……  
欲言又止的表达、渴望却迟疑而退缩、目光嘈杂眼神游移不定……  
这是对于猪排饭的渴望？  
别逗了。

“勇利，试过抛跳没有？”  
“抛跳……似乎没有，毕竟是双人的动作。我从一开始就是男单选手呢。”勇利从维克托面前滑过，溅起一小片冰花：“刚开始练滑冰的时候还是小孩子抛不起优子，等长大一些之后也没有机会接触练习双人的女选手所以……”助滑、缓冲……勇利的声音渐行渐远，在起跳时戛然而止。落冰的瑕疵让他略微皱了皱眉，随即又调整角度开始下一段滑行。  
维克托托起下巴下注视着勇利在冰上一圈圈跳跃：想用卖力的动作掩盖情感的不足，原应柔软的体态变的僵硬……  
“真是可惜啊，勇利的腰托起来手感应该很不错的。”  
“…诶？”分了下神，勇利脚下僵了僵，错过一次跳跃时机。  
“……托起来？”难道要女伴把自己抛起来？怀疑自己听错了，勇利小声嘟囔了一句。  
“哈哈哈哈说着玩的，”维克托眯眯眼睛，“练习抛跳可以帮助你更好的把握跳跃高度和腾空时间，借助一部分外力可以减轻你四周跳中第一周所需要的力量，这样你可以更好的体会后三周的动作要领哦。”  
“…诶，是这样吗？”这个好像很有道理但又好像在胡说八道的理论总觉得有哪里不对劲。  
“可是维克托，四周抛跳不是比四周跳还要难以完成的动作，很少有人可以成功……”  
摘下冰刀上保护套，维克托踏回冰面：“如果被抛起来的‘女伴’力量再大一些，也许不是不可能完成哦。”  
“…女伴？”  
“即使没有办法完成四周，这样的练习也可以提升你对力道的控制力，是很不错的辅助练习呢❤”  
也许是俄罗斯特别的训练方法吧，勇利让自己停在维克托身旁：“维克托之前也做过这种练习吗？”  
维克托脸上挂着无害的笑容：“没有啊，我的跳跃蛮稳定的。”

对吼。

“不着急旋转，先体会一下助力的感觉。”维克托转到勇利身后把右手抚在勇利的腰窝上，不算厚重的运动外套下面是结实但略带绵软的触感。左手挑起勇利的左手轻轻架高，在东欧人宽大的手掌里勇利的手指显得格外精致纤细，青年的皮肤褪去了少年的柔润但并不粗糙，人虽然瘦下来了但掌心的肉还是像猫肉垫一样轻柔呢。  
“右手扶在我的右手上，在跳跃之前可以作为支撑来发力。”勇利听到维克托在自己的耳边轻声说道，气息打在耳朵上温温痒痒的，天哪离得好近。突然意识到两个人正处于前胸贴后背的姿势，这有点似曾相识的场景让勇利的身体紧了紧，恍惚的看着冰面出神，转念又想起维克托的话，猛的把手扶到了腰间的那只手上。  
勇利知不知道自己的耳朵红成了什么样子呢，维克托抿嘴笑笑，没有提醒他。  
“开始滑行时按照你刚才练习的方法准备起跳但是只做一个兔子跳感受一下力度就好，我会配合你的动作滑行。”维克托放开双手，后退几步等待着勇利回应，却看到那人的胳膊依旧僵僵的抬着：“勇利？怎么了吗？”  
“没，没事！”紧紧闭上眼，心跳为什么这么快？还好冰面上空气凉凉的，赶快让大脑恢复镇定要紧。

深吸一口气。  
“那我开始了。”刀刃划过冰面，留下一条水痕。旋即身后传来冰刀划过地面的声响，越来越近了……一只手抚上腰间，随着滑行微微震颤着。另一只手被抬起，牵引两人慢慢调整位置……  
扶在腰上的手位置是不是低了一点？勇利迟疑着摸索到腰间的手，缓缓地转变重心，蓄力……  
一整天的训练让冰面布满划痕，冰刀铲起的碎雪在冰面上凝成冰楞。勇利脚下突然传来咯棱一声，飞速滑行下的冰刀不受控制的晃动起来，让他瞬间失去平衡。此时维克托还牢牢地支撑着勇利的腰，说时迟那时快，紧紧依附在一起的两人乱七八糟的滚作一团。

“嘶——”上次摔得四仰八叉是什么时候来的？维克托双手撑起身体，又觉得这个跟头摔得没有记忆中其他跟头那么疼，冰面似乎软软的，温度也没有很凉……维克托定了定神，看着身下的‘冰面’说道：  
“勇利你还好吗？”  
勇利仰躺着，汗涔涔的头发微微抖动，双臂交叉紧紧护在脸上。他的耳朵更红了，粉色一路延伸到脖颈：“没，没事……快起来吧维克托。刚才我走神了……”  
“勇利一想着跳跃就会摔倒呢。”维克托撑起身体但没有站起来，反而向前挪了挪，跨坐在勇利的大腿上。勇利的身体一下子僵住，连气息都收紧了。这次维克托说错了，他根本没有在想着跳跃……  
俯下身，维克托拉开勇利的胳膊，后者把脑袋偏向一侧来掩盖自己慌乱的目光：“对…对不起！我……”  
“没什么可道歉的，勇利”维克托觉得有点好笑：“作为你的教练，我需要知道：为什么？”  
勇利的目光更加含糊了，眯起眼睛快要哭出来。心脏剧烈搏动，有些喘不上气。对啊为什么呢？因为那个梦……因为维克托他……因为……

“因为我吗？”维克托躬下身，声音轻若耳语。  
勇利转过脸来惊讶的看着维克托，张张嘴但没能发出声音，轻轻点了下头，旋即又像做错什么事似的把头深深低下，就差埋进胸口了。

维克托俯下身，伸手抬起勇利的下巴，嘴唇凑了上去。勇利下意识的往后扬了扬头想要躲开，可脑后凉飕飕地冰面告诉他他已经无处可逃。维克托嘴唇轻轻的碰触一下便离开，离开时舌头有意无意的轻轻掠过勇利的嘴唇……

一瞬间勇利觉得自己的嘴唇干极了。  
维克托感觉到什么似得愣住了，直起身来撩起眼前的碎发，微笑着叹了口气。

“勇利可真是直白。”

细长的手指向下摸索，隔着运动裤轻轻点上勇利半勃的分身。刚刚摔倒时勇利裤子沾上的冰晶已经融化了，化作粒粒水珠浮在柔软的布料上。维克托轻轻一揉，水滴被吸进运动裤里，留下点点深色的水痕。

“不是！维克托我不……”勇利拉开维克托的胳膊，可是场面变得更尴尬了。现在他直挺挺地躺在冰面上，下半身直挺挺的立着，维克托直挺挺的坐在他腿上，眼神直勾勾的盯着运动裤上支起的帐篷。  
“勇利真正的Eros，恐怕还没人见过吧？”维克托喃喃道：“好想知道是什么样子啊……”不由分说的伏下身子，又一次吻上了勇利的嘴唇。这次唇齿间多了不少情色的意味，维克托灵活的勾勒着勇利的舌头，偶尔还能抽出空隙照顾一下勇利柔软的唇瓣。而勇利此刻依旧僵僵的不知如何回应，任由身上那人把自己压的死死的，压榨出胸腔里最后一丝气息。

“哈……唔……”大口喘息着，勇利眼底泛起一层薄薄的水汽，看上去头晕目眩的厉害。维克托把手探进勇利的运动裤，隔着内裤揉捏起来。他刚扶过冰面的手凉的很，两相比较之下勇利胯下的温度有些灼人了。冰凉的手指让勇利打了个机灵，身子不安分的扭动。虽然躺在冰面上，但热气顺着脖颈直往上蒸，烘的他面颊一片粉红。

“维克托……啊……维克托优子还在外面……”勇利声音越来越小，最后化作一声呜咽消失在喉咙里。维克托脱下外套垫在勇利身下，挑开勇利的裤头的系带让他早已肿胀到难受的分身弹出来。之后反而把小勇利晾下不管，手指伸向勇利股间，在他已经汗涔涔的穴口处打转。不经几下，勇利的裤子被挤退下来，露出苍白精瘦的腰肢。勇利的屁股和冰面之间只隔了薄薄一层外套，冰得他腰往上挺着，身体抬成弧形。看他难受的样子，维克托索性跪在了冰面上，让勇利腿搭上自己大腿。臀部抬起，一览无余。

捧着勇利肿胀的顶端维克托轻轻亲了上去，虔诚的吻渐渐下移，一路到囊袋。欧洲人高耸的鼻尖时而蹭在柱身上，凉凉的。另一只手按压着后穴让那里渐渐变得柔软。舌尖温吞的游走着，不紧不慢，像维克托冰上的滑行般从容。  
臀部抬起使得勇利身体的重量压在了肩膀上，上衣滑向领口，喘息堵在嗓子里变成呜咽。太疯狂了，肯定有什么地方出错了。然而血液涌向大脑，没能给他留下多少思考的余地。维克托在勇利玲口处打转的手指猛的挤进一根指节，突如其来的异物感吓了勇利一跳。

“维克托…不要……唔…”挣扎着想推开维克托，可是他够不到。指节耸动几下，看起来想要继续深入，喉咙里堵塞的呜咽让勇利的声音变成了哀求：“那里很脏的…维克托……别…”

“猪排饭哪里会脏呢？”维克托抬起头，真可爱啊：浮着一小层肥肉的小肚子紧张的起起伏伏，眼睛润润的快要渗出水；勇利的腰看上去有些累了而腿也早就绵软无力，整个人半依在维克托腿上颤颤的抖动。上衣掀开。从未见光的稚嫩皮肤被激起绯红，好像精心腌制隔夜后的柔软猪排。

“放松点，勇利。”维克托另一只手安抚般的揉捏着勇利的臀瓣，训练的得当的肌肉弹弹软软，让人不想松手。小勇利的顶端渗出晶莹的前液，维克托嘴唇凑上去，舌头在小孔处打转，牙齿不轻不重的碰触，引来勇利阵阵发抖。一根手指已经到头了，此刻正被温热的小穴紧紧吮吸着。

天顶上吊着的灯好亮，光线四散开来撕扯着勇利的视线。眼镜不知道甩到哪里去了，视野白茫茫一片，维克托接连的举动像洪水一样冲垮了他最后一丝理智。热度从下身蔓延到四肢，勇利的腰不由自主的扭动起来，蹭的身下的外套皱成一团，头发上的冰晶混杂着汗水打湿了发丝，头发软趴趴的耷拉着，和他们的主人一起沉浸在似乎漫无边际的快感里。

“啊…维克托…快起来…我…唔…”无力的推着股间那人浅色的短发，但好像没有作用。不知道是不是错觉，维克托反而加快了速度，铁了心似的想把勇利含出来。

“啊…哈…我忍不住了维克托…快起来…”

乳白色的液体顺着维克托嘴角滴下，落在黑色的衬衣上，亮晶晶的。

维克托把嘴里的东西吐在手心，沾润两只手指向勇利的后庭伸去。因为刚刚的发泄，勇利的小穴第一次无力的放松下来，在精液的润滑下勉强接受了第二根手指。勇利此时大口喘着粗气，目光迷蒙，嘴微微张着，还没有从刚才射精的余韵中缓过神来。

维克托觉得自己硬的厉害，好在运动服比较宽松，但内裤的束缚让他难受极了。三两下解开裤带，欧洲人硕大的分身弹跳出来，勇利恍惚间看得出神。男人炙热挺硬的那根东西蹭着他还软塌塌的下体，后穴渐渐渗出肠液吞下了第三根手指。  
“维克托……太大了……进不去的吧……？”勇利声音湿漉漉的，带着些沙哑。  
维克托瘪了瘪嘴，眉头轻皱：“从刚才开始勇利就一直再说一些丧气的话。你这个人……到底知不知道自己有多美？把握着暴力一般的Eros却遮遮掩掩，很过分哦。”

勇利张张嘴，没有发出声音。维克托这样觉得吗？觉得自己……很美吗……

指尖划过一片微硬的肠壁，勇利第一次按耐不住呻吟出声。身下的冰面似乎都变得柔软了，也不再觉得冰凉。维克托开始用手连续顶弄那块嫩肉，听着勇利的声音渐渐绵软，那是像托起一块浸透水的海绵一般的触感。

“优子可能还在外面哦。”

勇利大张着嘴拼命喘息着，想平衡灭顶的快感。黑色的眸子溢满了眼泪，顺着眼角流进头发里。脑袋在冰面上剐蹭着，旧的冰碴化了又沾上新的，像撒了一层糖霜。

“所以让我看到更多吧，勇利。”压低身子维克托在勇利耳边低语着，勇利的被腰蜷曲向前，两人的分身贴的更紧了，滑腻腻的蹭在一起。维克托伸手抚开勇利的运动服，伸手揉捏起胸前的凸起来。另一只手还放在勇利的后穴里顶弄，啧啧的水声越来越响，在空无一人的冰场上显得格外清晰。

“要进去了哦。”勇利四肢酸软的不行，任由维克托摆弄着姿势。巨大的顶端抵在柔嫩粘滑的穴口处，龟头的大小还是让勇利心下一颤，大概会坏掉吧？不过被维克托弄坏掉比起担心……更多地是期待呢。被自己的念头惊了一下，转念又想起维克托说过的话，勇利用双臂勉强撑起上半身，鼻子贴上维克托的鼻尖：“嗯，全部都给你看。”嘴唇包裹住维克托的唇齿，精液咸腥的味道瞬间充斥在鼻腔里，勇利闭上眼，用舌尖仔细的刮探着维克托口腔里的每个角落，感觉到身后维克托的分身慢慢挤进狭窄的穴口。经管经过了充分的按揉，从未容纳过异物侵入的地方依旧紧紧地桎梏那根肉棒，疼得他放开了这个致密的吻，专心放松穴口的肌肉来缓解疼痛。

一切被维克托尽收眼底。

“真想独吞勇利的Eros。”维克托吻着勇利蒙着薄汗的额头，一边缓缓深入，更多地肠液渗了出来，分身随着间断的抽动送的更深、更深……粘稠的液体顺着勇利的股缝流到后背上，又浸湿了身下的外套。饱涨的顶端时不时蹭过勇利的敏感点，让他的下体再一次挺立起来，有一搭无一搭的蹭在维克托身上。

四下静得很，体育馆里的中央空调嗡嗡吹着暖风。的咕啾声听上去大得吓人，勇利的手指触在冰面上，温暖的指腹很快就在冰上融出几个浅浅的小坑。

“哈啊……全给你……啊……只……唔……只给你。”渐渐连贯的顶弄挤出勇利胸腔里的空气，滚烫的内里把维克托的下体裹得紧紧地，敏感的肠壁勾勒出顶端的形状。肉刃一次次破开回缩的肠道，快感疯狂累积，挑战着两人的阈值。精液再次溢出，顺着分身流淌下来，在勇利的小腹汇聚成一滩。释放时勇利的穴口不住地收缩，拼命吮吸着维克托的肉柱，夹的他不由自主的放缓了抽动的节奏。射精时勇利的肠道不由自主地收缩，一股热流打在肠壁上，就着两人相连接的姿势，维克托把勇利扶起来，紧紧抱在怀里。

“维克托也只看着我一个人好不好？”趴在维克托肩膀上动弹不得，勇利有气无力的问道。

“嗯，只看着你。”

END  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
后记一  
“不行，一定要去泡温泉！”在体育馆的淋浴间，勇利瞪着大眼睛要求到：“在冰面上跪了那么久，对维克托的膝盖不好，一定要补救回来。”  
“好吧好吧，”帮勇利清理着后穴，维克托应到：“年轻人体力还真是不错。”

泡个温泉而已，要什么体力啊？  
勇利有点疑惑。

后记二  
“谢谢维克托昨天帮我锁门！”年轻的少妇频频鞠躬表示感谢：“昨天去市里采购实在赶不回来了。”  
“哈哈，是我该感谢小优帮我买跌打损伤膏才对”露出一个大大的微笑，维克托接过装着药膏的纸袋，把体育馆的钥匙还给优子：“勇利还在等我，先告辞了。”扬扬手里的纸袋，挥手告别。  
“哪里哪里，大家都是为了勇利好！”优子挥手目送维克托离开：“训练总免不了磕碰。”

不过话说勇利不要紧吧，今天都没来训练呢……


End file.
